


Cuy'kaysh Dar Holocron

by mneiai



Series: Cuy'kaysh Dar [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: Information relevant to Cuy'kaysh Dar's world and characters.
Series: Cuy'kaysh Dar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878691
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	1. Mando'a

**Author's Note:**

> I've done this for previous fics (like ASOLAD) and have seen people doing this in Star Wars fics, so I thought I would give it a shot. This will include info relevant to Cuy'kaysh Dar in particular.

Generally, if it's just the trainers (or Jango), they'll be speaking in Mando'a and therefore the only actual Mando'a that will be used are proper nouns, cultural terms, and words that don't have a direct translation or are awkward when translated (for example, the gender neutral words from Mando'a that are gendered in English).

**Proper Nouns**

**Alor** \- leader/boss  
**Cuy'kaysh Dar** \- “How who no longer exists,” a play off of Cuy’val Dar and Obi-Wan’s situation  
**Cuy'val Dar** \- “Those who no longer exist,” the group of 100 trainers on Kamino for the clones  
**dar'jetii/dar'jetiise** \- former Jedi/former Jedi (pl) (my own take on this, some people use dar’jetii and darjetii interchangeably)*  
**darjetii/darjetiise** \- Sith/Sith (pl)  
**Haat'ade** \- shortened form of True Mandalorians  
**Haat Mando'ade** \- True Mandalorians, a traditionalist faction who follows the Resol’nare and the Supercommando Codex  
**jetii/jetiise** \- Jedi/Jedi (pl)  
**Ka'ra** \- stars, a sort of celestial power in Mandalorian mythology. Also once a ruling council.  
**Kyr'tsad** \- Death Watch, an extremist faction of Mandalorian traditionalists  
**Mand'alor** \- sole ruler, the king/emperor/ultimate authority for Mandalorians  
**Manda** \- the collective soul/heaven of Mandalorians  
**Resol'nare** \- the six actions, the tenets that traditional Mandalorians follow  
**Tsad Droten** \- Senate  


**Mando'a-only Terms**

**bes'bev** \- a wind instrument with a sharpened end that can be used in combat  
**beskar** \- Mandalorian iron  
**beskar'gam** \- the distinctive Mandalorian armor  
**Cin vhetin** \- literally “white field”, the clean slate someone gets when they become Mandalorian  
**cu'bikad** \- a game with knives that's like chess and darts combined  
**dadita** \- like Mandalorian Morse code  
**dar'manda** \- disgraced former Mandalorian  
**Demagolka** \- someone abhorrent, a monster, a war criminal, a reference to a historical figure who experimented on children  
**get'shuk** \- team game similar to rugby  
**haat, ijaa, haa'it** \- literally “Truth, Honor, Vision”, seals a pact  
**kama** \- the "skirt" like, optional part of beskar'gam that was originally meant to protect the legs but is just for show now  
**k'oyacyi!** \- “Cheers!” Or "stay alive!" Or "hang in there!"  
**kute** \- the bodysuit worn under beskar'gam  
**mandokar** \- the right stuff, the epitome of what it means to be a Mandalorian  
**mandokarla** \- having the right stuff, acting Mandalorian  
**meshgeroya** \- bolo ball, the most popular Mandalorian sport, literally translates to "beautiful game"  
**ne'tra gal** \- sweet, spicy black beer  
**ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad** \- “I know your name as my child,” adoption ritual  
**oya** \- “let's hunt”, “stay alive”, “hoorah”, “cheers,” depending on context  
**ramikadyc** \- “commando state of mind”, a blend of confidence and tenacity, the belief that anything can be achieved or endured  
**shereshoy** \- a lust for life, appreciating each day, finding enjoyment where one can  
**shig** \- basically tea, normally a stimulant  
**tihaar** \- strong clear alcohol made from fruit (like tsuica)  


**Gender Neutral Terms**

**ba'buir** \- grandparent  
**buir** \- parent  
**vod** \- sibling (not necessarily by blood), comrade

**Ones that just seem kind of less awkward in Mando'a:**

**cyare** \- beloved  
**cyar'ika** \- sweetheart, darling  


**Resources**  
I don't use all of these most of the time, but thought I'd include some of the ones I tend to check  
[Mando'a Database](http://mandoa.org/)  
[Mando'a Translator](https://sites.google.com/site/clanbeviin/mando-a-translator)  
[Mando'a-English Translator](https://lingojam.com/Mandoa-EnglishTranslator)  
[Star Wars Language Wiki](https://starwarslanguages.fandom.com/wiki/Mando%27a_-_Advanced)

* I say this in the chapter where I first bring up the differences (of my own making), but I feel like with the prevalence of other Force sects and ex-Jedi who had not become Sith (yet) in parts of older Republic history, there would be an easy word for "former Jedi who is not a Sith." So Obi-Wan is a dar'jetii, Dooku is a dar'jetii and a darjetii, and Palps is just a darjetii.

I feel like I should also point out that there's a popular fanon that "-ii" words are derogatory. I do not follow that fanon, there's no where near enough of a sample size of non-fanmade-Mando'a to prove it and there's too many obvious exceptions to the argument for me, not to mention it doesn't culturally make sense to me. So "dar'jetii" is not meant to be derogatory, in fact it's more of a compliment.


	2. Cuy'val Dar Character Reference

I’m putting together a collection of info for Cuy’kaysh Dar and this is my draft of the Cuy’val Dar members

These were 100 people recruited by Jango to train the clones on Kamino, 75 who were Mandalorians. They disappeared from public life and many were presumed dead.

Some of what is here are headcanons or only specific for this fic. As of posting this, I have only used canonical members, but that may change and updates will specify if someone is an OC. I've included pictures as sort of a reference for looks as I know some people are really, really into that. For the ones who we get faces of, they're normally boring looking and very white, so for the most part this is just what I decided to do, though some of them are specific (Davin's from Concord Dawn and so is Jango, Vhonte's red hair is specifically mentioned, etc).

**B’arin Apma**  
Mandalorian (True Mandalorian)

Trainer: Marksmanship and sniping  
Relationships: Friends with Obi-Wan and various other trainers, has a husband back home who gets sent the money from the contract  
Other: Severely lacking in self-preservation  
  
(Chaske Spencer)

**Ben Cerasin**  
Force User from Coruscant

Trainer: Force techniques and working with Jedi  
Relationships: Friends with various trainers, though closest to Mij, everyone assumes he’s been sleeping with Jango since at least the 4th year there, he trains and babysits Boba often and other than Jango is the only one to directly interact with Tyranus  
Other: Former Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, he Fell to kill a Sith Lord and had to go on the run, maiming (and seemingly killing) multiple Jedi before being spotted by Jango and recruited.  
  
(Ewan McGregor)

**Cort Davin**  
Former Journeyman Protector from Concord Dawn

Trainer: ARC and commander  
Relationships: A friend of Jango’s and sometimes-trainer of Boba’s, he’s controlled enough to also often deal with the Kaminoans directly  
Other: Knew of Jaster Mereel from his Journeyman Protector days and had thought of becoming a Mandalorian and following his code for a long time  
  
(Manu Bennett)

**Dred Priest**  
Mandalorian (Death Watch member)

Trainer: Hand-to-hand combat instructor  
Relationships: In a very on-again-off-again relationship with Reau, doesn’t get along with many people, is actively hated by some other Cuy’val Dar  
Other: Created an underground fight club of cadets called Battle Circle with Reau, that got some of the cadets severely injured and even killed. His clan split between the New Mandalorians and Death Watch after Jaster Mereel was made Mand’alor.  
  
(Joel Kinnaman)

**Isabet Reau**  
Mandalorian (Death Watch member) 

Trainer: Field Medicine  
Relationships: In a very on-again-off-again relationship with Priest, doesn’t get along with many people  
Other: Created an underground fight club of cadets called Battle Circle with Priest, fanatical about Mandalorian traditions, from an old Mandalorian clan almost wiped out by the New Mandalorian movement  
  
(Hindi Zahra)

**Kal Skirata**  
Mandalorian

Trainer: Null-class trainer, special forces  
Relationships: Worked often with Vau before being recruited, friends with Rav, knew Jango though they didn’t necessarily get along, he adopts his cadets, has a good working relationship with Obi-Wan  
Others: His birth name was Falin Mattran, he was born on Kuat where his father was a Kuat Drive Yards engineer, he was orphaned at six and eventually found and adopted by the Mandalorian Munin Skirata. He married a non-Mandalorian who divorced him and took their three sons because she disagreed with Mandalorian upbringings.  
  
(Gil Birmingham)

**Llats Ward**  
Mandalorian (True Mandalorian)

Trainer: Strategy and tactics  
Relationships: Friends with Obi-Wan, has known Jango since they were kids (knew Jaster), sometimes teaches Boba  
Other: A history buff, he’s studied and memorized as many of the major battles in Mandalorian history as possible, he often gets stuck with Obi-Wan’s grading because he sucks at gambling  
  
(Toby Kebbell)

**Mij Gilamar**  
Mandalorian

Trainer: Medical  
Relationships: Best friends with Obi-Wan, good friends with many of the cadets, especially Alpha-02 (Spar), even the ones not training to be medics  
Other: He is an actual doctor. He became Mandalorian after falling in love with a Mandalorian woman, Tani Gilamar, but she was murdered and he’s been on a quest for vengeance since. Clan Gilamar was aligned with the True Mandalorians, which is how he knew Jango.  
  
(Peter Mensah)

**Rav Bralor**  
Mandalorian

Trainer: Melee combat  
Relationships: Close friends with Skirata from before recruitment, has taken some of the cadets under her wing  
Other: Hates the Kaminoans and is not a fan of Jango, has a lot of family back on Mandalore, extremely competent and hates delays  
  
(Olivia Chen)

**Vhonte Tervho**  
Mandalorian (True Mandalorian)

Trainer: Tracking and blasters  
Relationships: Knew Jango from before when she was working as a mercenary, isn’t super social but no one actively hates her, helps to train Boba  
Other: An expert hunter, well-known for her use of dual blasters, she has family and property back on Mandalore that she misses a lot  
  
(Helly Luv)

**Wa’de Tay’haai**  
Mandalorian (True Mandalorian)

Trainer: Covert Ops and melee fighting  
Relationships: Generally friendly, close to many of the cadets  
Other: He uses a traditional spear (called a bevii'ragir) and a bes’bev (an instrument that can also be a weapon), he teaches many cadets to read music and play instruments along with a few of the other musically inclined trainers  
  
(Pua Magasiva)

**Walon Vau**  
Mandalorian (True Mandalorian)

Trainer: Delta Squad trainer, melee combat and tracking  
Relationships: Knew Jango and had worked with Skirata before Kamino  
Other: Extremely violent towards the clones, has a pet strill named Lord Mirdalan  
  
(Brian J Smith)


	3. Adjusted Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adjusted timeline if Obi-Wan was 20 when TPM happened, but still born the same year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I often think of Obi-Wan as around 20 during TPM because I am Old and had been in the fandom when TPM first came out (Obi-Wan _was_ originally 20). However, I realized that thinking of him as 20 in the way I normally do (I have an adjusted timeline that makes him born later and squashes his Padawan years) made an extra questionable age difference between him and Jango, even considering it's a few years before anything happens. So instead I've come up with this one lol
> 
> I'm also using this opportunity to change up the years of some other events in Obi-Wan's life, including Melida/Daan which really should have been a longer period of time when you think about it and the creation of the clones, where I feel like they probably actually needed some time to observe them before deciding which changes to make so it's weird they're supposedly back to back batches.

7911 CRC (66 BBY) - Jango born

7919 CRC (58 BBY)

\- Jango’s family is killed  
\- Jango is adopted by Jaster

7920 CRC (57 BBY) - Obi-Wan born

7925 CRC (52 BBY)  
\- Battle of Korda Six, Jaster is killed  
\- Jango becomes Mand’alor  
\- Plagueis meets Dooku and Sifo-Dyas and starts the clone plot

7926 CRC (51 BBY) - Padme born

7931 CRC (46 BBY) - Anakin born

7933 CRC - 7939 CRC (44 BBY - 38 BBY)  
\- Great Clan Wars of Mandalore  
\- Adonai Kryze dies at some point

7933 CRC (44 BBY)  
\- Obi-Wan is placed in the AgriCorps 3 weeks before his 13th birthday  
\- Obi-Wan is enslaved by Xanatos for 1 month  
\- Obi-Wan becomes Qui-Gon’s apprentice  
\- Mission to Melida/Daan  
\- Obi-Wan leaves the Jedi Order  
\- Battle of Galidraan  
\- Jango is assumed dead, but was actually enslaved

7934 CRC (43 BBY)  
\- Peace on Melida/Daan  
\- Obi-Wan returns to the Jedi Order (after 9 months, he’s around 14)  
\- Bruck and Xanatos die  
\- Stark Hyperspace War (Quinlan and Obi-Wan become friends)

7937 CRC (40 BBY)  
\- Dooku leaves the Jedi Order  
\- Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon’s mission to Pijal

7938 CRC (39 BBY) - Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon protect Satine in Mandalore

7939 CRC (38 BBY) - The Yinchorri Uprising

7940 CRC (37 BBY)  
\- Padme becomes Queen of Naboo  
\- Sidious kills Plagueis and becomes the Sith Master  
\- Mission to Naboo  
\- Qui-Gon finds and frees Anakin  
\- Palpatine becomes Chancellor  
\- Outland Station is destroyed  
\- Jango works with Tyrannus, becoming the template for the clones

7941 CRC (36 BBY)  
\- Boba is created  
\- Omega and Alpha clone batches created

7940 CRC (35 BBY) - Standard clone batches created

**If this was following the canon events and not an AU, here's what would happen next:**

7951 CRC (26 BBY)  
-Tensions between the Separatists and the Republic increase  
\- Padme is targeted by assassins, Anakin and Obi-Wan assigned to protect her  
\- Obi-Wan separates to go on a hunt for clues about the assassins (taking a few months of chasing leads and preventing other assassinations, perhaps)  
\- Shmi is killed and Anakin starts his descent into the Dark side

7952 CRC - 7958 CRC (25 BBY - 19 BBY)- The Clone Wars

7952 CRC (25 BBY)  
\- Obi-Wan discovers the Clone Army  
\- The Battle of Geonosis begins the war between the Republic and the Separatists  
\- Jango is killed by Mace  
\- Palpatine gains greater powers as Chancellor  
\- Padme and Anakin are secretly married

7955 CRC (23 BBY) - Ahsoka becomes Anakin's Padawan

7957 CRC (21 BBY)  
\- Maul works with Death Watch to take over Mandalore  
\- Satine is murdered by Maul

7958 CRC (19 BBY)  
\- Order 66 goes out to the Clone troopers and most of the Jedi are murdered  
\- Anakin betrays the Order, becoming Darth Vader  
\- Luke and Leia are born, Padme dies


	4. Beskar'gam Color Meanings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some canonical (or, well, Legends) and some just completely made up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reminded that I never actually posted this here...mostly because I'm still working on it tbh But I figured I'd put it up and just add to it later.
> 
> Canonical meanings are marked (*), but that's for the _base_ color (ie "forest green - duty*" actually means that in canon green is duty), because I have made it a lot more granular/added a bunch of shades.
> 
> I have adjusted some of these and will probably continue to adjust/add as I go (and get reminded of other Mandalorians whose armor I want to make have certain meanings lol)

Black:

  * Black - justice*



Blue:

  * Blue - reliability*
  * Teal - trustworthiness/a keeper of secrets



Brown:

  * Brown - Raising a child
  * Dark Brown - A teacher/the importance of teaching
  * Tan - A foundling/orphan



Green:

  * Forest Green - Duty*
  * Light Green - Patience



Grey: 

  * Dark Grey - mourning a lost parent/mentor
  * Light Grey - mourning a lost lover/partner
  * Grey - mourning a lost love*



Orange:

  * Bronze - appreciation of the small things
  * Honey - passion
  * Orange - a lust for life*



Pink:

  * Coral - romantic love
  * Soft Pink - platonic love



Purple:

  * Violet - a love of travel/wandering
  * Lavender - being without roots (beyond tradition)/not wanting any



Red:

  * Burgundy - honoring Mandalore/being Mandalorian/(the Way of the Mandalore)
  * Crimson - honoring their clan/their lineage
  * Scarlet - honoring a Parent*



White:

  * True white - a new beginning/cin vhetin
  * Cream - optimism
  * Silver - penitence



Yellow:

  * Gold - vengeance*
  * Yellow - forgiveness




End file.
